Etimu
Etimu is a character from The Overworld. Background Early life Etimu has lived a long life as one of many Guardian Dragons, existing since the dawn of the Overworld itself. Many folktales praise Etimu as the one who paints souls into every life. When she is not in the Overworld watching over its denizens as a benevolent force, she is keeping her painting skills in check within the Infinite Canvas, a large dimension of her own creation. Cybern Quest At the near end of Cybern's quest, the benevolent goddess visits the fiery hero and tells him that Hekama is alive. This prompts an overjoyed Cybern to seek out his love and eventually reuinite with her. Cybern Quest II Etimu's role during the revival of Lunoz is much greater than before, as she is the driving force behind the Dragonfire Guild's quest to learn their true powers. She will periodically turn up to the hero who has learned a new Weapon Art and teach them about it. During the battle against Lunoz, she lends a hand in her dragon form and tackles him head-on. However, she does slip into a state of mourning after Lunoz dies for real, only for his soul to return to her in the form of a seed. Seeing him safe gives her closure, and she gives Cybern the seed. This seed becomes the Shielding Oak of Cibna Village. Personality Positive Traits * Very playful, befitting her artistic disposition. * Loves to tease AnthonyM and play jokes on other Fighters. * Is always calm and collected when she needs to be. Negative Traits * Can easily get worried when something goes wrong. * Has amplified emotions, making her unpredictable. * Can be very sluggish when deprived of color and sleep. Powers and Abilities * Can paint anything into existence. * Can summon six colored crystals to aid her in combat. * Whenever needed, she can transform into a dragon at will. She can also transform parts of her body like Cybern and Hekama. She can maintain this form for as long as she wants, unlike them. * PASSIVE: Solara Tanker (Etimu draws light-based attacks toward her and takes no damage from them.) * HYPER MODE: Dragon Force (Etimu transforms into a paint dragon. In this state, her DEF and SPD increase, and her ATK decreases, both by 1.5x. Her attacks default to the Light type in this form.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Shirt: Rainbow Shirt * Coat: Splotched Coat * Pants: Comfy Sweats * Shoes: Comfy Slippers Weapons * Whip: Goddess Brush Physical Appearance Etimu has brown hair with rainbow paint dripping from the pigtails, as well as rainbow eyes. She has marks below her eyes that form a sunlight look with rainbow colors. She wears a coat with paint splotches and a t-shirt with a rainbow design on it, as well as gray sweats and white slippers. In dragon form, she is a white quadrupedal dragon with a beard and tail that act like paintbrushes, even having rainbow paint dripping ffrom them. On her sides are rainbow markings portraying sunlight. Merits * Gave life to the Overworld's many creatures. * Blessed many adventurers with health when they needed it most. * Gave Cybern the Shielding Oak seed. Trivia * Etimu is the only character in the Multiverse to have more than one signature color; rainbow. (red/orange/yellow/green/blue/purple) ** In character art, her signature color is actually white. * Her middle and last names are a reference to a prism, an object that splits light into color, and chroma, the root word for color. (chromatic, monochrome, etc.) * Etimu is one of few godlike beings to fight in the Sketch Arena Tournament. ** Lady Elementia and her daughters also do, specifically in the Encore Story. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from The Overworld Category:Characters from U23 Category:Light Element